


A Tale of Three Sisters

by Ronnie_Jane



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnie_Jane/pseuds/Ronnie_Jane
Summary: Set in season one episode two: "The Rabbit Hole."Kate stood there as Mary walked out of the room. She hadn’t meant to miss dinner or to make Mary feel like she wasn’t part of her family. It was just that she didn’t know how to handle having a sister anymore.
Relationships: Mary Hamilton & Kate Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Tale of Three Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Kate stood there as Mary walked out of the room. She hadn’t meant to miss dinner or to make Mary feel like she wasn’t part of her family. It was just that she didn’t know how to handle having a sister anymore. She stood their lost in her thoughts, until she heard a crash then swearing from the other room.  
Normally, she would leave Mary to her own devices. Yet, this time was different. She had gotten hurt because of Alice- Beth’s jealousy. Making up her mind, she followed Mary. She found her on the floor surrounded by the rubble of the wooden door that had been broken down by the axe hours before.  
Hearing footsteps, Mary looked up. From where she was standing, Kate noticed two things - Mary was crying and blood was seeping through the bandage on her arm. Walking over, she reached out her hand and Mary accepted the help. Once their hands were clasped, she pulled Mary to her feet and led her back into the other room.  
When they got into the other room, Mary took a seat on the nearest empty bed. While Kate went over to the medicine cabinet and gathered fresh bandages and alcohol swabs. After gathering the supplies, she sat on the stool next the bed that Mary was sitting on. Kate motioned for Mary’s arm and was surprised when she was allowed to help given her reaction earlier that evening.  
She started by unwrapping the wound and discarding the bloodied bandages in a nearby trashcan. Then cleaned the wound with the cold alcohol swabs and began to redress it. After about thirty minutes, Mary spoke, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken out my frustration on you.”  
Kate looked up at. “You had a right to. Mary, I didn’t mean to act like you don’t exist. It’s just hard for me to get close to someone else that’s like a sister.” She then went back and put the finishing touches on Mary’s bandage.  
‘“Why? Because of what happened to Beth?”’  
Kate got up and walked to the medicine cabinet and began to put the extra bandages and alcohol swabs away. Getting the hint, Mary said, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” She slowly finished putting everything away and then walked back over to the stool that she had previously vacated and sat down.  
Looking directly at Mary she said, “Because what happened to Beth is my fault. If I had just tried harder, maybe she wouldn’t be like she is. I didn’t want to get close to you. Because if I did and something else happened to another - I couldn’t live with myself.” Kate then looked away.  
Leaning over, she put a hand on Kate’s shoulder. “Kate. Look at me.” Once she had looked up, Mary continued. “It wasn’t your fault. There was nothing you could have done.” She then withdrew her hand and waited for her stepsister to respond.  
Kate shook her head. “Perhaps, but I have another chance now and I need to try.”  
Mary nodded in response. “Okay. Just be careful.”  
Kate stood up and as she was about to leave said,” I’ll give Beth your message.”  
Before she could leave, however, she heard Mary say, “Kate!”  
“What is it?” she asked.  
“Thank you for rebandaging my arm and for opening up to me.” Taking a breath, she then added, “Just because we missed dinner, doesn’t mean we can’t have some sister bonding time now. We could get coffee, if you want?”  
Kate nodded. “Sure. We can take my bike.”  
Mary got up and went to look for something. “Hang on. I remembered how we used to take your bike places and I still have my helmet.”  
Kate waited and once Mary had her helmet, they walked outside and over to her bike. After climbing on, they drove a few blokes to the nearest coffee shop. 

Once there, they went inside and got coffee and chocolate chip muffins, before sitting down at a table near the back of the shop. They ate and drank in silence for a while, before Mary broke it, “I know I’m not Beth, but I’m here. If you ever want to talk- I’ll listen.”  
Kate played with the cup of coffee in her hands, before slowly nodding and saying, “I know that I haven’t been around too much, but I’d like to try to let you in. I’m not saying that I’ll be good at it or able to fully trust at first. What I am saying, is that I’ll try.”  
“I can live with that. I know it takes time for you to trust. It’s because you’re afraid of being hurt. But Kate -everyone needs someone they can talk to. You can’t always get by on your own.”  
They returned to their coffee and muffins and once they had finished their breakfast, cleaned up and headed back to Kate’s motorcycle. After getting on Kate asked, “Did you want to go back to your clinic?”  
“Yeah. I’m supposed to meet with some clients there today.”  
“Okay, hang on.”  
The ride back to the clinic was quiet, except for the revving of the engine and when they had gotten back to the clinic the tension between them had lessened. Once she had parked the bike, Mary got off and told her that she would see her later. Kate then nodded, before driving off back towards Wayne Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review or leave kudos.


End file.
